


Under The Mistletoe

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Klaine, Hate Crime, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt find themselves under the mistletoe throughout the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Mistletoe

**Age Four**

“Your shirt is dumb,” Lenny Pratz said meanly and Kurt blinked back tears, tugging at his green button up. He had stayed up for hours before deciding on his green shirt and red pants. He had thought it was the perfect outfit for the pre-k winter party and now he had gone and messed it up.

“I like your shirt,” someone said shyly behind him and Kurt glanced back to see Blaine. 

Blaine sat three squares behind him on the carpet and had really pretty eyes when they weren’t hidden behind his curly hair. He was almost painfully shy but was always willing to share his toys with Kurt without him even having to ask. 

“Thanks,” Kurt smiled back. “I like your bowtie.”

Blaine beamed at him and reached up to touch the sparkly red bowtie around his neck. “Thanks! Do you want to get a cookie with me?”

Kurt nodded quickly and took his friend’s hand, leading him to the table with the snacks. He took a snowman cookie and gave Blaine a snowflake one before glancing up.

“Why do they have leaves up there?” Kurt scrunched up his nose. 

“It’s called…mittletoes or something,” Blaine looked up. “My big brother said that you have to kiss someone if you’re standing under it.”

“Ew!” Kurt laughed. “But we’re friends!”

“I know! It’s gross,” Blaine giggled.

**Age Ten**

Santana Lopez threw the best Christmas parties. There were tons of snacks, music for dancing, and everyone was there. Mainly everyone came because her parents forced her to invite everyone in the grade but Kurt still loved getting the invitation. 

The moment he walked into the party he made a beeline towards where he knew Blaine was. His best friend gave him a bright smile and held out a cup of soda. 

“You missed Finn and Quinn under the mistletoe,” Blaine rolled his eyes. “And be careful, Noah is walking around with it.”

Kurt shuddered at the idea of being forced to kiss someone under those leaves. He wasn’t exactly the most popular kid in school and couldn’t imagine any of the girls wanting to kiss him. He spent most of the party with his friends, laughing and joking around. 

“Kiss! Kiss!” Noah cheered, holding the mistletoe up and Kurt realized, to his horror that it was between him and Blaine. Blaine’s ears turned bright red and he went stiff, eyes wide. 

“Gross!” Azimio laughed, pushing Noah. “They’re both boys, that’s disgusting.”

Something cold settled in Kurt’s stomach as Blaine flushed deeper and looked away. Sure, he didn’t want his first kiss to be forced at a party but maybe with Blaine it wouldn’t be too bad. 

**Age Fourteen**

Kurt climbed the steps with a plateful of homemade Christmas cookies and slipped into his friend’s bedroom, smiling shyly. 

“Hey!” He walked in further. 

“Hi!” Blaine blinked up at him sleepily, his arm cast resting on his stomach. “Sorry…I’m a little sleepy.”

“I’m not surprised,” Kurt climbed onto the bed with him. He knew that the medication had to make Blaine a little fuzzy and it killed him that Blaine wasn’t totally there for his favorite holiday. “How are you feeling?”

“I don’t know,” Blaine sighed. “Like three guys beat me after a dance with a tire iron.”

Kurt swallowed thickly and nodded. It hurt when Blaine announced that he was going to ask Jimmy Peters to the dance and it was excruciating when he learned that they had been beaten for going. He pushed past his lingering jealousy and went to support his best friend.

“You look less dead,” Kurt shrugged and Blaine smiled softly before his smile fell.

“My parents are moving me out of the school,” he whispered and Kurt’s heart stuttered. “I’ll be starting at a private school when I’m better.”

“Oh…good,” Kurt pressed his lips together. 

“I don’t want to leave you there,” Blaine whispered. “I’m scared they’ll hurt you too.”

Kurt reached over and squeezed his hand. “I can take care of myself. You’ll be safe and that’s what matters.”

The small green leaves caught his attention and he nodded up at the mistletoe hanging off his headboard. Blaine looked up as well and rolled his eyes. “Cooper seems to think I need some Christmas cheer. Apparently I was being too much of a downer on Christmas.”

“Your brother is awful fond of mistletoe,” Kurt laughed before leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. “I can’t break tradition.”

“God no,” Blaine laughed.

**Age Eighteen**

Life had been a little bit more difficult when Blaine was forced to repeat ninth grade after the attack. He and Kurt still spent every moment they could together but being at different schools in different grades made it hard so their annual Christmas Eve celebration was something Kurt was looking forward to for weeks.

“Hey! Love that bowtie,” Kurt grinned and reached over to touch the white bowtie with little Christmas trees. “Where should I put these?”

“Let me,” Blaine took the tray of cookies and placed it on the coffee table before pulling his friend into a tight hug. “I haven’t seen you in like two months.”

“I know,” Kurt pressed his face into Blaine shoulder before pulling back. “Shall we set up Love Actually?”

“Of course,” Blaine laughed and motioned to the mugs of hot chocolate on the table.

They snuggled under the blankets and took turns tossing mini marshmallows into each other’s mouths and quoting along with the movie. By the middle they were curled up against each other, hands brushing lightly against each other under the blankets.

“Hey itty-bitty people,” Cooper announced as he walked into the room, snagging a few cookies.

“Hey! Not the snowmen,” Blaine leaned forward and batted his brother’s hands away. Cooper huffed and took a huge bite out of one before glancing up. Both boys followed his eye line and scowled at the mistletoe hanging above them. “Damn it Cooper!”

“You both should get to it,” Cooper smirked and grabbed another cookie. “Can’t break tradition after all.”

Blaine continued to scowl after his brother as he left the room and slumped back when he was gone. “It’s just a stick with leaves on it. He’s just being obnoxious. He-“

Kurt interrupted him by kissing him softly on the lips. Instantly, there was a feeling like electricity running through his veins and he felt like he could never get enough. Blaine let out a soft noise and reached up to cup his neck, turning his head a little so he could deepen the kiss.

“Well…Merry Christmas to me,” Blaine whispered as they parted. 

“What?” Kurt laughed, feeling giddy.

“I’ve been waiting for you to do that for years,” Blaine smiled at him shyly and Kurt grinned.

“That explains why it’s taken so long since I was waiting for you,” he giggled, kissing Blaine again.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: An au where Kurt and Blaine have been friends for a long time and they keep finding themselves under the mistletoe together at different ages until they finally kiss? (I just really love mistletoe)


End file.
